


Indigo fur deep down the mountain

by RinOtaku12



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:17:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinOtaku12/pseuds/RinOtaku12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Underground can be a dangerous place for a little wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikeTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikeTheWolf/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Nike! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your best friend!

__Long ago, two races ruled over Earth_ _

_HUMANS and MONSTERS_

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were Victorious._

_They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

**_MT. EBOTT_ **

**_201X_ **

****

_Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return_

 

 

The little wolf slowly got up and walked out of the yellow flower bed, they just woke up in. 

It looked around, confusion and curiosity filling its head as they slowly kept moving forward, proceeding through a big gate.

On the other side was a big smiley looking yellow flower waiting for them.

 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You’re new to the UNDERGROUND aren’tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!”

The kind Flower, Flowey it said it was it’s name started a fight with the little wolf, explaining how everything worked.

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What’s LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll share some with you!” Flowey winked.

“Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white...  ‘friendliness pellets.’ Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!” It shooted this weird looking bullets or how the  flower called it ‘friendliness pellets.’ Even though Flowey seemed nice, still the puppy didn’t trusted a stranger and a talking flower even less.

The puppy avoided the pellets, which were certainly looking like bullets all over. Flowey didn’t seemed amused from this at all.

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try again, okay?” Yet again the puppy avoided the ‘pellets’, to Flowey’s annoyance.

“Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN.INTO. ~~THE~~ ~~BULLETS!!!~~  friendliness pellets.” It once again avoided  the bullets, the wolf not trusting the flower at all anymore. The flowers face began deforming into a terrifying grimace.

“You know what’s going up here, don’t you!! You just wanted to see me suffer.” Flowey circled them with bullets, coming nearer and nearer, surrounding them even more and more.

“DIE. AHAHAHAHHAHAHA.”

 


	2. Goat mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A difficult request

A flame hit Flowey, who literally got blown away from the force. In the very same moment a undescribable warmth filled the wolf, filling up there HP.

A big fluffy goat woman came to rescue the little pup.

“What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth… Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first creature to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs.” Toriel seemed rather kind, not like that flower.

“This way.” She led the pup through a room. The shadow of this ruins, looming above, are filling them with determination. She stopped in the middle of the next room looking at the wolf.

“Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS.” She then walked over some sort of pressure plates and then turned a lever, opening a big gate kind of door.

“The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them.” She walked through the door, waiting for the pup to follow her.

“To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip.” The room was big and two rivers streamed through it, the young wolf needed to cross a bridge to follow Toriel. Afterwards the wolf needed to press a lever, labelled with a lot of arrows and notes. They carefully walked over the second bridge and yet again switched the labeled lever, opening a path into the next room.

“Splendid! I am proud of you, little one. Let us move to the next room. Living in the underground, means that monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a monster you will start a fight with it. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy.” The little wolf did as asked even though it was a silly thing to talk to a dummy.

It began a fight with the dummy, furthermore they talked with the dummy, it didn’t seemed much for a conversation. Toriel appeared happy with the puppy.

“Ah, very good! You are very good. There is another puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it?” They followed Toriel trough the room, encountering a Froggit on there way. The wolf complimented it, even though Froggit seemed like it didn’t understand what they said, it flattered anyway. Toriel came over to resolve the conflict, scaring Froggit away. They followed Toriel again but stopped before a path of spikes.

“This is the puzzle, but… Here, take my hand for a moment.” Toriel took the puppy's paws and walked over the path, solving the puzzle.

“Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now. You have done excellently thus far, my child. How ever… I have a difficult request to ask of you. ...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this.” Toriel walked to the end of the room without the pup, leaving them behind all on there own, but they were already used to being alone. The wolf walked through the room until they saw a pillar at the end of the room. Toriel seemed to hide behind it.

“Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise ...to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It’s dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?” Toriel left, leaving the whelp alone again.

Of course she said to not follow her but exploring the ruins is something the young wolf could not resist. There phone ringed as they entered the next room.

“Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you? There are a few puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?” It sounded like the exploration was going to be fun. A Froggit was sitting next to the path so the pup talked to it.

“Ribbit, ribbit. (Excuse me, creature. I have some advice for you about battling monsters. If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them… They might not want to battle you anymore. If a monster does not want to fight you, please… use some mercy, Creature.) Ribbit.” The wolf walked over to the heap of leaves, the playful crinkling of the leaves filled them with determination.

They found a room in the north and walked into it. There was some sort of altar with a bowl of candy on top of it. A note said “Take one.” and so did the pup. They walked back out again encountering a Whimsun but the wolf spared it right away. They walked further into the ruins but then fell down a hole, luckily landing on a  bunch of leaves. Thankfully they were able to get right out again. In the new room arrived Toriel called

“Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular… which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch? Oh I see. Thank you very much!” they closed their phone but it rang again after a few seconds.

“Hello? This is Toriel. You do not dislike butterscotch, do you? I know what your preference is, but… would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate? Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way.” They went on walking again after they ended the call.

The puppy pushed a stone on a pressure plate, deactivating a puzzle, blocking their way. But a new puzzle was already waiting in the next room and the little pup solved it pretty quickly. Yet again they needed to solve a puzzle pushing stones on pressure plates. When the wolf tried to push the very last stone it refused though.

“Whoa there pardner! Who said you could push me around? HMM? So you’re ASKIN’ me to move over? Okay, just for you, pumpkin.” It only moved a few inches.

“HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty how’s this?” This time it moved up instead forward.

“HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, think I got it.” This time it was standing on the pressure plate and the wolf wanted to walk over the path, but the stone moved down of it, before the pup could even put a foot down.

“HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You’re giving me a real workout.” Finally the puppy was able to cross the bridge and move into the other room. They saw a mouse hole and knowing that the mouse, might someday, leave it’s hole to get the cheese who already stuck to the table, it filled the wolf with determination. The pup continued moving into another room, seeing a ghost lying on the ground.

“zzzzzzzzzzzz… zzzzzzzzzzzzzz… (are they gone yet) zzzzzz….” The ghost kept saying ‘Z’ out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep. The wolf moved it with force and they began to fight. The wolf tried cheered the ghost up but it began crying, along with a quiet laugh as response. After some more cheering the ghost, their name was Nabstablook, cried himself a hat out of tears calling it ‘dapperblook’

“I usually come to the RUINS because there’s nobody around… but today I met somebody nice… Oh… I am rambling again… I’ll get out of your way.” And they vanished. The pup began walking again, taking a break to buy a spider donut at the spider bake sale. Yet again encountered the puppy a Froggit but not only one but three this time. They explained them some very interesting things about the life in the underground but then their phone rang again.

“Hello? I just realized that it has been awhile since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that.” The puppy went on exploring the ruins, solving puzzle over puzzle and even finding a faded ribbon while doing so. The wolf yet again arrived in a new room of the ruins, standing before them was a big dead tree.

“Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would.” Toriel came down, trying to call them but realizing midway that the little wolf was already there.

“How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Errrr…” She looked embarrassed.

“Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come small one!” They walk up the path seeing a cute, tidy house right there, in the ruins. It filled them with determination. Toriel awaited them when they got inside the house.

“ Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you. This is it… A room on your own. I hope you like it!” She stroked the little wolf on their head.

“Is something burning…? Um, make yourself at home!” The wolf walked into his room. It was mostly red and full of toys. They laid down on their bed right away, being all tired of exploring. When they woke up a slice of pie was planted on the floor. They took it and then looked around in the house. Toriel’s room with it’s big bed and her joke diary surely was something. The little puppy was able to see their self in a mirror hanging in the hallway. They walked into the living room looking for Toriel. She was sitting in her chair next to the fireplace, reading a book.

“Up already, I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you… But I have always wanted to be a teacher… actually, perhaps that isn’t very surprising. STILL I am glad to have you living here. Oh did you want something? What is it?” The wolf didn’t answered.

“Well, talk to me again if you need anything.” The puppy looked around a bit more but as lovely as it was in that house, it was not their real home, so they walked back to Toriel.

“Oh, hello! Did you want ot hear about the book I am reading? It is called ‘72 Uses of Snails.’ How about it?” The wolf nodded kindly.

“Here is an exciting snail fact. Did you know that snails… Sometimes flip their digestive systems as they mature? Interesting. Well, bother me if you need anything else.” The little whelp asked Toriel how to exit the ruins.

“I have to do something. Stay here.” She got up and the wolf followed her.

“You wish to know how to return ‘home’ do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs.” she walked away.

“ Every creature that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive child… If you leave the ruins… They… Asgore… will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand? ...go to your room.” She kept on walking.

“Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning.” She walked to the gate.

“You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… Prove to me you are strong enough to survive.”

 

Toriel blocked the way!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and if you see any mistakes just let me know ^^


End file.
